Switchfoot A Story of Loamhedge
by Furgale Switchfoot
Summary: Loamhedge a mysterioius place that is not covered well in the series. Read to find out about it. R&R.
1. Disclaimer

Discalimer

            First of all I don't own Redwall, second if you have a complement, complain, or Advice. Then review this story. Next, I know that some of these names and places might be in other book/ fanfics if it is it is purely unintended except for the Redwall stuff. And lastly if CZ (You know who you are, Oh, and I can still beat you at chess) ever visits this sight I want to thank him for the great names for my fan fic and hope he wont be too mad. Also I know that they are coming out with a Loamhedge book soon. This story is set in Loamhedge before the great sickness

I have a page about this story on www.geocites.com/fswitchfoot

Please visit


	2. Prolouge

Switchfoot  
~Furgale Switchfoot~   
  
Prolouge  
  
"Rain. Some people enjoy it others just get wet."   
-Anon-

  
  
It felt good to have the water flowing over his fur and onto the ground. His brown tunic once draped casually over him was now sticking to his fur. He walked forward searching for shelter in no big hurry, not really caring whether he found some or not. A tree brushed by him as the water dripped of the freshly disturbed leaves and onto the ground. He spotted a cave up ahead of him. He walked up to its entrance and yelled inside "Anybody home???" There was no answer so he entered. He took off his weapons and set about to find some firewood so he could dry him self off by the fire. He reached into his pack and pulled out his tender and flint. Thank goodness his pack was waterproof. He knew he'd done that for a reason. He found a pile of dry wood in a corner, grabbed some pieces and started cutting some kindling for the fire from it with his knife. He ripped the tender in half saving some of it for the next time he needed it and tossed the other half onto the floor. He piled the kindling onto it and then strategically placed some pieces of wood on top of it. Finally he took his flint and started to strike it on a rock he picked up from the cave floor. It took a while for the sparks to catch but when they finally did the tender started blazing merely. The kindling soon caught on fire. He quickly placed more wood on the fire. Soon the fire illuminated the room enough for him to see the most of the cave. It was like most typical caves. Stalactites on the ceiling the only peculiar thing was that there was no stalagmites on the ground and the pile of dry wood set inside. He wondered about that for a while but sleep soon overcame him and took him into oblivion to dream of scoff and plunder (probably also scoff). 


	3. Chapter 1: Footsteps

Thanks to Neema Tallgrove Colorfur for reviewing my FIC

* * *

Chapter 1

            He awoke to the sound of footsteps. For a moment he wondered who and where he was. Then it all came back in a flood of memories. His name, Furgale Switchfoot. Where he was, in a cave next to his fire. Why he was here, to get out of the rain. Almost instantly he was wide awake he quickly moved over to the side of the cave grabbing his swallow[1] and a throwing knife. He hid in a corner of the cave facing the entrance and slowly peaked out and listened, as the footsteps grew louder. He could he a faint mumbling that he could barely make out.  It sounded like it was coming from behind him. Nah, it was probably just a trick of the cave. Suddenly he heard from behind him, "Halt, and be still if you be vermin you will not leave this cave if you be a goodbeast then we will consider letting you leave.[2] Now, drop your weapons and turn around with your paws where we can see them!" Since he was a hare he obliged and dropped his weapons and turned around. What he saw it was two creatures dressed in robes one in green and the other in brown and both holding bows both trained straight at his heart. When they saw that he was a hare they eased off a bit but not much. The one in the green robe spoke first, "State your name, origin, and why you are in this cave." Okay, that sounded easy enough, "My name is Furgale Switchfoot, I am from Mossflower, and to get out of the rain."  The one in the brown robe tuned to the other one and said, "That's bally good enough isn't it. For scoff's sake let the poor beast go. He obviously meant no harm." The other replied back, "No we can't just let him go he could be a evil beast. He could be here to kill us. So of course we cannot let him go off and kill more people." Then the one in the green robe said,  "Are you an evil beast with and intent to harm us?"  Furgale thought for a moment, and then replied, "Fist of all, I am a good beast, second I have no intent to harm you, there are you happy."

"Fine, I'm happy."  The one in the brown robe immediately bounded forward to meet Furgale. As he leaped forward his hood came flying off to reveal that he was a hare. The hare immediately started rattling about a thousand questions about just about anything and everything he could think of. Furgale quickly reached out and covered the hare's mouth, "Shhh! I have been asked enough questions at the moment, now I want to ask you a few question of my own. Understand." The hare nodded his head yes. "First of all what is your name? Why are you here? And what is your friends name."  As soon as Furgale's hand left his mouth he burst out saying, "Well my name is Kinlin Slingthrower and my companion's name is Chris Treestone. He's a Squirrel just in case you didn't know or notice. Why are we here?  Well we're patrolling the entrance and here to pick up the wood you seemed to have burned." "Entrance to what?" The hare replied absentmindedly as if it was a fact that everybeast should know, "Loamhedge of course."  Kinlin lead Furgale forward into the cave and around the corner from witch they had come. They turned the corner, and walked forward into the cave.

  


* * *

[1]Basically a short double ended pike. For those of you who are still lost I will post a picture of it and how it works and also a picture of him. (I'm not all that great at drawing so just bear with me.)

[2]He had his hood up and they couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 2: Loamhedge

Chapter 2

            They walked forever Turning corners, Climbing up, climbing down always following the path of broken off stalagmites. After about an hour or two walking, Kinlin whispered back to him "We're almost there chap." As they rounded the final corner, Furgale paused in awe. Ahead of him was a giant cave room and across the width of it was a giant wall carved out of stone. The wall had three small windows that were up high on the wall. A gigantic door big enough to hold 5 hares standing on each other's shoulder and 10 standing side by side. In front of the wall was a giant crack in the floor that would've been spanned by the drawbridge had it been down. The wall had a sloping top that the stalagmites touched forming what looked like prison bars to keep someone out and right in the middle was a carving of the tree.  Kinlin and Chris didn't even pause they just kept on walking and didn't even seem to notice. Furgale had to run to catch back up with them.  As soon as they reached the wall a loud voice shouted, "Halt, Who... Oh, it's you two. Where is the wood and who is the hare with you?"  "His name is Furgale Switchfoot a friend, and the wood. Well... he kinda burned it for a fire."  "That's too bad we needed that load of wood for the torches, oh well, come on in. " With that the Drawbridge lowered and the front gates opened. As they walked over the chasm Furgale looked down and couldn't see the bottom.  They continued for ward through the gates.  The gates closed behind them and they walked forward as the other set of gates opened.  Through them he saw in the distance a giant floor to ceiling carving of a mole swinging a leafwood at a white polecat. All around them animals mainly moles walk about doing odd jobs some were carrying wood others rock. Scaffolds lined the walls with squirrels on the top carving trees and squirrels. Hares, mice, hedgehogs, and the odd otter in the middle craving the tree trunks and representations of themselves. And on the very bottom moles carved in exquisite details males tunneling under the ground.  "Who is that mole carved on the wall ahead of us?"  "Oh, That old thing. It's Chiz Zoller the Bally founder of Loamhedge, Wot Wot.  Yeah that spiffin' things been there as long as I've c'n remember." Chris motioned for them to follow him as he entered a door in the side of the cave.

The inside of the Room was well lit containing shelves apon shelves of dusty books, volumes, and scrolls.  Chris strode right in and up to the desk in the middle of the room with an old mouse hunched over a scroll reading intently. The old mouse without even looking up said, "NO, I don't want any tea, food, or any thing. You've pestered me enough today Tunner. SO, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Uh.. Brother Brian..." The old mouse nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. "My god, sonny don't sneak up on people like that you're liable to give me a heart attack. I wasn't expecting you back for another hour or so.   Okay, What happened to make you come back so fast, and were is the wood for my new bookcases?" "Well, he happened. His name is Furgale Switchfoot, and he burned the wood to keep warm last night."  "Oh, well that would explain. I guess is should get your arrival recorded."  The mouse got up for his chair and with the help of a gnarled old cane, sauntered aver to the shelves and grabbed a dusty book. He opened it up to the place he'd last written and quickly scribbled something, then asked, "Name?"  "Furgale Switchfoot."  "Species?"  "Hare"  "Origin?"  "What?"  "Origin, you know where you come from."  "Oh, Mossflower"  "Occupation?"  "Uh.. I don't know."  "Oh, come on sonny, you're a warrior why do you think you carry that thing great big thing around to pick fruit with?"  "Well actually yes, I've not seen a vermin for quite a long time but okay put down warrior if you want. It doesn't matter"   "And last but not least would you like to join our order?"  "Uh...."  "Oh, how rude you'd probably want to have a look around first and see what we do."  Furgale nodded yes. "Well then come back tomorrow and we'll see if you have an answer yet. Kinlin show Furgale around for the rest of the day."  For a moment every one stood silent then Brother Brian spoke up, "Well you'd better get going now before dinner time comes."


	5. Chapter 3: The Duel

Forward

            First of all I don't own Redwall, second if you have a complement, complain, or Advice. Then review this story. Next, I know that some of these names and places might be in other book/ fanfics if it is it is purely unintended except for the Redwall stuff. And lastly if CZ (You know who you are, Oh, and I can still beat you at chess) ever visits this sight I want to thank him for the great names for my fan fic and hope he wont be too mad. Also I know that they are coming out with a Loamhedge book soon. This story is set in Loamhedge before the great sickness

I have a page about this story on www.geocites.com/fswitchfoot

Please visit


End file.
